


Bruises

by ellay_gee



Series: Whumptober 2018 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Join Me, M/M, Whumptober, nothing graphic, now ive got the sads, prompto can't catch a break, the noncon is reference only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellay_gee/pseuds/ellay_gee
Summary: Prompto has a secret boyfriend





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! Ive bee trying for a bit of off-screen whump for this whumptober, and I hope you're enjoying it so far! This one carries a trigger warning, but i promise the most graphic it gets is like three lines of a vague description. Tread lightly, but don't expect too much.
> 
> Day 10 of Whumptober coming to you un-beta'd and just under the wire!

“He’s got another black eye.” Noctis slumped against the counter in the kitchen, casting his sullen stare to the floor.

Gladio groaned as he straightened up from where he was hunched over the sink, doing the lunch dishes. “I don’t know; the last one didn’t even have a chance to fade away. It’s more like a refresher.”

Noctis shot his shield a dirty look. “He won’t even tell me who it is. I know it’s not his parents—they’re never home long enough to even notice him, much less hit him.”

“Perhaps we should talk to him together?” Ignis asked from where he was standing at the far counter, packing away the meats and cheeses.

“I dunno, I don’t want him to feel ganged up on.” Noctis groaned dramatically. “I’ll figure it out.”

 

* * *

 

“Sometimes he’s rough is all.” Prompto shrugged, leaning back on the couch.

Noctis put the controller down; he’d been losing the race anyway. He resituated himself on the couch, facing his friend. “What do you mean?”

Prompto glanced away shyly, rubbing the back of his neck as he considered his answer. “I mean…you know. In the, ahhh, the bedroom. He gets carried away.”

“You mean like that BDSM stuff? Ropes and things?” Gods he was so uncomfortable with this line of questioning. He hated the thought of the sweet blonde having sex. (that is to say sex with anyone other than Noctis, but those thoughts were only dancing at the peripheral of his mind and had not come to light yet)

“Sorta….?” Prompto cleared his throat and quickly covered his embarrassment with a few sips from his diet root beer. “Maybe not so much _that_ as he likes to uhm…start an argument first? Like fighting is his foreplay.” The freckled young man laughed nervously.

“I dunno, Prom. Sounds like this guy is just making an excuse to hurt you. You don’t deserve—“

But Prompto had stopped listening. “It’s none of your business, Noct. Drop it.” He abruptly stood and started getting his things together. “I should probably go, it’s getting late.”

Though he was crestfallen, Noctis schooled his features into a neutral expression. “At least tell me his name.”

“Why, so you can have someone harass him? I don’t think so. See ya later, Noct.” Prompto quickly exited the apartment without giving Noctis a chance to reply.

The prince hunkered down into the couch, pulling out his phone to distract himself from all the mixed thoughts and feelings in his head.

 

* * *

 

“Yeah, Cor? You wanted to see me?” Gladio said, poking his head into the marshal’s open door.

The older man waved him in, gesturing for him to shut the door behind him.

“I want to speak to you about Argentum.”

Gladio nodded, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. “What about him?”

“Is…everything alright with him? I was in the locker room today after practice and couldn’t help but notice he’s got quite a few bruises. I’d chalk it up to training, but we give them all potions after sparring. The ones he has don’t fade, so they had to have happened before.”

Gladio’s face fell and he gave into his slowly souring mood, slumping forward in his chair to rest his elbows on his knees. “Did you ask him about it?”

“I didn’t say anything to him. I don’t even know if he knew I was there. Gladio—is he in a relationship with someone?” Usually, Cor was not one to discuss personal matters with anyone, but the shield had noticed that the marshal had taken quite liking to Prompto—hell, the man even cracked a smile or two when the blonde was around.

“Yeah, but he won’t tell us who it is. Iggy even tried following him the other night, but Prom lost him in a crowd.”

Cor nodded, looking even more grim. “Some of the bruises—especially the ones in the middle of his back—were shaped like hands. Like someone a lot bigger than him had been holding him down.”

Gladio’s face became a mask of anger. “Yeah,” he grumbled, folding his hands up into fists slowly. “Noct said something about the guy liking to pick fights before—“ he broke off abruptly, turning his head to the side.

“I don’t really know what to do,” he admitted finally, relaxing back into his defeated pose.

Cor’s chair creaked as he leaned back in silence, tapping his finger rhythmically on the desk.

 

* * *

 

P. Argentum -> help me. pls meet where you caught me and noct skipping school that one day

(11:47pm)

I am on my way. Advise condition. <\- Ignis

(11:52pm)

I am here, advise location. <\- Ignis

(12:14am)

Prompto, please answer me. <\- Ignis

(12:17am)

P. Argentum -> everythings fine. no need for pick up.

(12:25am)

 

* * *

 

Ignis sat outside of the old theater in the heart of downtown. During the day the area was sketchy at best, but at night it really showed off all it had to offer. As he dialed Prompto’s number, a group of street walkers sauntered by, hooting at his car and asking him loudly if he wanted to party.

“ _You have reached the voice mailbox of….”_

_“You have reached the voice mailbox of….”_

_“You have reached the voice mailbox of….”_

Answer the phone or I am coming to your house. <-Ignis

(12:31am)

_“You have reached the voice mailbox of….”_

Ignis put the car in drive and was just pulling away from the curb when a frantic beating on his window stopped him. On the other side of the glass, a bloodied and bruised Prompto was begging to be let in.

He unlocked the doors and wasted no time in getting into traffic once Prompto was in the seat and shakily buckling his safety belt.

“Th-thanks. Thanks, Iggy. I, uh, owe you one or something.”

Ignis shushed him as he sped up, getting on the ramp to the highway. “You don’t owe me a thing, except his name. I’ll give it over to the proper authorities and have him arrested.”

Beside him, Prompto choked out a sob. “ _Them_.”

“What?” Ignis pretended not to notice his knuckles going white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“ _Them_.” Prompto repeated, wiping blood and snot away from his nose. “Ignis—he was…he’s never…gods, Iggy he beat the shit out of me. I hadn’t even done anything. He just—he just walked in and grabbed me off the couch and just—“

Prompto breathed hard, trying to calm the tremor in his voice. “…and then he tied me to the bed and he fucked me. And then, he called some friends…”

Prompto dry heaved as he trailed off, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Ignis mentally adjusted his course to go to the Citadel, where he could be sure any procedures they would need to do would be handled with the utmost care and sensitivity.

"I was so scared that I wouldn't get away...and then when he let me go and I tried, he...and I texted you, but then he got my phone and...I fucking ran away, Iggy. Thank you so much for being here. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come and--" the rest was choked off as Prompto gave into his panic and began to heave frantic breaths.

* * *

 

A total of four arrests were made that night. They were all from the noble houses and all cried for their lawyers, declaring Prompto a gold-digging slut. Unfortunately for them, Prompto’s ex had recorded a hefty chunk of the horrific scene, and the footage was damning to say the least.

Prompto took a month off to heal, but he bounced back fairly well, considering. He holed up in Noctis’s apartment most of the time, losing himself in video games and terrible B movies. They didn’t talk of it much, just let him know they were there for him in their different ways.

Ignis cooked for him endlessly, making sure the meals were healthy and balanced and delicious. Gladio accompanied him whenever he left the apartment for the first week, just to make sure he felt safe. Noctis didn’t leave his side unless he was forced—but he mostly just napped.

This was some very heavy luggage for Prompto to unpack, and he did his best to do it slowly, but as with most things, he simply locked it in a box and did his best to pretend it didn’t happen.

**Author's Note:**

> im really and truly getting close to the end of the next chapter of chocobo. i think that one has just been especially hard for me to write, especially the hospital stuff. Anyway, it should come out soon and so will the other fic Under our Noses, then the three givaways, then who knows?!


End file.
